Mi amor por ti y tu amor por él
by Ryu Manami
Summary: Pensamientos de Molly acerca de su relación con Sherlock y a la vez la relación del mismo con John. Molly/Sherlock y Sherlock/John


_Hola! aqui con mi segundo fanfic, es un one-shot. Trate de reflejar los pensamientos de Molly, no se si lo logre, aunque obviamente lo manipule para mi beneficio(Sherlock/John). Creo que ella entendia muy bien a Sherlock, solo que no podia expresarlo, espero les guste ^^_

_Desde ya gracias!_

**"Mi amor por ti y tu amor por él"**

Yo te amo y tu lo amas a él.

Me enamore de tí a primera vista, todavía recuerdo cuando te vi entrar en la oficina. Un joven alto, algo pálido, rostro hermoso y esbelto. Tus ojos claros y tu voz grave contrastaban entre sí. Eras como un ángel. Tus comentarios y tus acciones eran lo único que te vinculaban a la humanidad. También recuerdo la primera vez que vi a John. Un hombre sencillo, callado, a la vez educado y atento. Quien iba a imaginar que el sería tu guía, tu razón de ser.

Es una ironía de la vida, pensar que yo busco tu sonrisa desesperadamente y él ni siquiera lo intenta, y tú le dedicas las mas dulces sonrisas que jamas había visto. A veces ni siquiera me escuchas pero estas al pendiente de todo lo que él haga, aunque disimules que no.

Lo más absurdo es que él solo te ve como su mejor amigo. Pero eso no te importa con tal de estar a su lado. Muchas veces pude ver tristeza en tus ojos cuando estaba con alguna de sus novias. Él no se percataba cuando te quedabas mirándolo fijo, observando en silencio, esperando encontrar tu mirada. Pero yo si, pues hago lo mismo contigo. Mientras él al fin te mostraba una sonrisa tú le respondías con otra, solo entonces podía ver esa parte de ti, esa parte que siempre ocultas y que solo se la muestras a él.

Muchas veces agradecí la aparición de John Watson en tu vida. Esa vida solitaria que llevabas. Mi preocupación aumentaba al ver que no dejabas que nadie entrase en ella, pero él llegó y tu vida cambió totalmente, eras feliz.

Siempre pensé que si tenia paciencia podrías darte cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero fui demasiado lenta. Tuve miedo de enfrentarte y llego alguien que no tuvo temor alguno, no le importó tus palabras hirientes y te dió pelea sin miedo a quedar herido. Muchas veces te dejo callado aunque no lo admitieras y siguieras hablando. Era sincero y comprensivo. Era lo que necesitabas.

Supongo que ese fue mi mayor error, tenerte siempre en un altar, pensando que no podría alcanzarte, tal vez si no hubiera sido tan cobarde tú me mirarías de otra forma. Como miras al doctor, con esos ojos llenos de amor y devoción.

Debo admitir que cada vez que estabas frente a mí, mis piernas temblaban, no podía evitar sonreír nerviosa mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. ¿Sentías lo mismo por John? Creo que si, pero de una manera diferente. Tu cuerpo no lo expresaba pero tus acciones, tus comentarios y tu forma de querer llamar su atención eran evidentes. Creo que te conozco demasiado bien.

Hubo ocasiones en que intente enojarme contigo, pero simplemente no podía. Todo lo que hicieras o dijeras lo perdonaba sin pensarlo. Aunque tu nunca vinieras a pedir disculpas. John era diferente, si lo hacías enojar y no había razón alguna para eso él se iba y te dejaba solo. Al principio unicamente hacías muecas de desaprobación pero con el paso del tiempo, no dudabas en ir detrás de él y disculparte a tú manera. Era gracioso ver como te ignoraba y tu angustia aumentaba. Como no saberlo si así me sentía yo cuando te hacia enfadar por algún comentario tonto que decia.

En todos los sentidos John era muy diferente a ti, cuando lo conocí no le di chances, pensé que se cansaría de tu carácter como todos los demás. Al contrario de mis expectativas supo lidiar con tu personalidad. Le agradecí a Dios por ello. Admiro mucho al doctor pues ante cualquier comentario sarcástico que me dedicabas, yo me derrumbaba. Me sentía tonta, insegura y fuera de tu nivel. Él en cambio encaraba.

Pensándolo bien realmente fui una tonta, como no pude notar que tu forma de ser, era una coraza con la cual te protegías. Una que solo él pudo traspasar sin lastimarte. Tarde me di cuenta que eramos parecidos, y ahora no tengo oportunidad de sanar tu corazón. Solo puedo ver tu rostro, triste y cansado. Pelear por la verdad, cuidar a tus amigos y por sobre todo proteger a esa persona importante. Y un día como si nada perderlo todo.

"Tu cuentas"

Mi corazón casi estalló de alegría al escucharte decir eso, pero lo que continuo me hizo entender que estabas en graves problemas. Tus ojos brillosos mostraban con claridad tu preocupación, angustia y miedo. No miedo al peligro ni al enemigo, miedo a perder algo valioso, miedo a perderlo a él.

No hizo falta nada más, solo saber que siempre tuviste fe en mi para que yo te amase mas de lo que te amaba. Supongo que eso fue lo que John te dio todo este tiempo, su apoyo incondicional, su lealtad y por sobre todo su amistad. Por eso no dudaste en sacrificar todo por él, sabiendo que con ello tu quedarías como el mayor fraude de la historia. Habías hecho tu orgullo a un lado para salvar lo que más querías. Eso que valía mas que tu propia vida.

No te culpo yo hice lo mismo por ti, arriesgue todo y no me arrepiento de nada pues se que de alguna manera te ayude. No me importa si me vez solo como una amiga, o si tu corazón ya esta ocupado. Solo quiero que seas feliz, si puedes sonreír es todo lo que necesito para que yo pueda sonreír también.

Que mas da, es una triste cadena en donde ninguno de nosotros puede ser completamente feliz. Sin embargo espero ver tu sonrisa de nuevo algún día. Se que eso no ocurrirá hasta que vuelvas con el doctor porque solo eres feliz con John, y tu felicidad es la mía. Pues ante todo yo te amo y tú lo amas a él.


End file.
